Ana's Love Story
by akutasame994
Summary: Story about ordinary girl meeting her hero. Ana's life is going to change when she meets Zoro, a guy so similar to her manga hero that she will have sex with him first night. But what happens when she wakes up and Zoro isn't there? Strange feeling that she is being followed, weird silhouettes in the dark, what's going on? Find out in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Small room was covered with anime and manga posters. There were many characters, but one, especially his hair, stood out. Tall and skinny, but muscular, with a long scar on his chest. He looked impressive even though he was just anime character. His hair was short and green. Laptop on the table showed signs of recent use. Page with manga porn was still opened. Then a 5'8'' tall, 22 year old girl entered the room. She too was skinny, not much, but that only made her more beautiful. Long, curly hair elegantly went down to her lower back. Wide hazel eyes small nose and pearly white teeth made her even more pretty. She took some clothes from the closet and got dressed.

She had a dinner date with some guy her mom set her up with. She wasn't happy, but it's not like she had something else to do. However she never wore anything special, just simple jeans and nice pink blouse. To be honest that was the look that best suited her. No expensive, designer dress could make her look perfect as she was now. She said hi to her mom and called a cab.

"Wow!", she thought as she entered the expensive restaurant. "This might turn out to be ok"

"You must be Ana," she heard a voice behind her back,"James, nice to meet you"

Handsome man, about her age, was smiling at her. Grey suit he wore was kind of boring, at least to her. She hoped for something more exciting but he wasn't bad either, at least that's what she thought. 10 minutes into the date and she realized how boring he was, talking all the time about his lawyer duties and some trials. It was time for her to leave. She stood up, said she had something to do and went out. She headed straight for the one of the quick food restaurants. There she ordered burger and soda and sat at the table nearest to the door. She was wondering why can't there be more guys like her anime idol. Suddenly two masked guys entered and sat next to her.

"You're gonna give us all of your money, and then come with us, we wanna have some fun," said one of the guys. "Yeah!" added the other one.

"That's not nice!"

A strong voice came out of nowhere. Every person in the restaurant raised their head and started looking for the source of it. Ana turned around and saw something that made her heart skip a beat. Tall, skinny and muscular guy with green hair raised a foot up on the back of the chair and looked at two guys.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" screamed one of the masked guys.  
"The one that's gonna kick your asses" smiled the green haired guy.  
"Oooh, really, never gonna happen" said the other masked guy, grabbed the chair and threw it at the stranger. He jumped to the side and evaded the chair that broke to peaces as it hit the wall behind him. Then he grabbed one of the masked guys and threw him out the window. Second guy watched in fear as his accomplice stood up and ran away.

"You wanna have some fun too?", asked the green haired guy.  
"Nnn...no..no...I am sorry!" he jumped and ran away.  
"Thought so."

"You saved me..." Ana mumbled.  
"Don't flatter yourself, I would have done it anyway, there was something in them I didn't like!" he answered coldly and went out.  
"I am Ana"  
He looked at her, "Zoro"

That name really suited him. He truly was a hero. He was the guy she fantasized about for such a long time.

"Listen, can I buy you a dinner to show my gratitude?"  
"Didn't you just eat kiddo?" he returned the question.

Ana wasn't angered by his cold responses, and him calling her kiddo. That's exactly what her anime hero would do. This guy was perfect. Rough on the edges but really good on the inside.

"I kinda got interrupted if you hadn't noticed" she answered with the tone that taunted Zoro.  
"That's no way to talk to a guy that just saved you sorry little ass."

He seemed amused with what was going on right now. On the other side Ana fell in love at first sight, if you can call it that way. Loud growl came from Zoro's stomach.

"I'll accept you offer" he said after a moment of weird silence.

They ate in peace.

"Can you walk me home?" she asked him, "those guys might come back."  
"Ah, you are such a pain in the but!"

Ana knew what she was doing. She already loved an imaginary guy like him for years, and meeting guy that's so much like the anime one in real life was a bonus. She is not going to miss out on this opportunity.

Reluctantly he did as she asked.

When they got to her place she invited him over. He tried to say no, but Ana didn't take no for an answer. Her mom was not home. 'Perfect' she thought. They talked a lot, mostly her, especially about herself. She asked him to talk about himself, but he just said that he is some guy that takes what he wants. That sounded strange, but it gave Ana an idea.

"How about you take me?" She didn't believe what she just asked. But agony of loving a guy that only existed in cartoon was too strong, and guy so similar to that one was there.  
"I am not sure I want you" he answered.

*slap*

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. That little girl just slapped him. But Ana didn't look worried. If she was right that's gonna get him excited. And she was right.

He grabbed her neck and said "If you wanna play rough, OK!"

But for someone who played rough he was extremely gentle. He slowly planted a kiss on her lips, than neck and then lips again. Ana knew that he was like that, just like her imaginary love. Zoro was a lover, not a fighter. He just maintained that mask, probably because of his tough childhood, at least she thought so.

With one swift move he undressed her upper body. She had nice lush breasts. The rest of her body was equally good. Zoro moved his hand all over his body, he wanted to feel every part of her smooth skin. She thought she was going to melt. He made his way down from her lips, over her nipples and down to her pants. Slowly and gently he unzipped her jeans and took them off. What happened then launched Ana through the clouds into the space. At least she felt that way. Small and measured moves of Zoro's tongue made her feel so loved, so special. Then he went up to her lips again, only now he didn't wear any pants. 'When did he take them off', Ana asked herself. If previous feeling was godlike, this one was beyond it, more than divine. Zoro was careful and did everything slowly. It's like he knew her every sweet spot. This was more than she hoped for. She silently moaned, careful not to break the silence and emotion that built up. His hips moved back and forward between her legs. She had sex before, but not like this. She thought of Zoro as a sex god.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one" he broke the silence, "I waited my whole life to meet someone like you."

He spoke as he picked up the pace. He was doing her faster now, but still gently. She felt him inside her, but there wasn't anything but pleasure. She was getting close the climax, she knew it was going to happen, and it seems Zoro saw that in her eyes. He pushed stronger few more times and for a second Ana didn't feel anything, then a moment of silence and loud moan from mouth next to her ear and amazing pleasure of an orgasm. She almost lost consciousness and could feel Zoro's warm breath on her neck.

"I waited for you too."

* * *

This might be continued, the problem is I never watched or read One Piece and this was written as a request, so I was told a lot about Zoro and his personality. I might find out something about rest of the characters and add them to the story if I decide to continue :D This is the reason I left it In-Progress, if you see completed it means that I decided not to continue. Decision will also be based by reviews or PM's I get from people who read it.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Summer Day

Next morning Ana woke up, Zoro was not in the bed. Through the window she could see that the sun is high up on the sky. She overslept again. The thought of the last night stole a smile from her. She wondered where Zoro went. With a tiny flame of hope she went to a kitchen. But he wasn't there. His clothes were also gone. She looked for his shoes too, but they were not in front of the door. She had to accept that he went somewhere.

'It's not going to be hard finding a green haired guy,' she thought but suddenly she realized that she didn't notice him before. Was it really going to be easy finding him? She took a box of cereal and sat down. She was thinking about what happened last night. The sex itself was not the problem, it was her behavior. Did he just use her? No, somehow she knew he was not that kind of a person. But she slept with a guy she had just met. That was the problem. She was not that kind of a girl. Always polite and good to everyone, never too interested in guys, she gave in to lust. She met the object of her fantasies and she had to take a chance or regret it afterwards. But why does she feel this way now? What if Zoro thinks she used him?

"Ah my head hurts!"

"Oh honey, are you ok? Go to the doctor if you are not feeling well," Ana's mother said from the door of the kitchen. She had just come home with hands full with bags. She obviously visited grocery store.

"It's nothing, let me help you with that," Ana said.

Her mother's name was Akemi. Though she was already forty-four years old she had a slim and sexy figure. She didn't use her looks much. She fell in love with one man, Ana's father, and after he passed away she decided to devote herself to Ana. Small beads of perspiration shone on her. She was clearly tired, but she immediately took the apron and started making lunch.

"I gotta go or I'll be late for work again," Ana said.

"Well you should be more responsible," Akemi answered.

"Yeah, I know," Ana said and took her bag. She went out said her goodbyes.

It was very warm summer. Sun looked like a blazing circle in perfect, undisturbed blue sky. Ana didn't like working, especially not during summer but she had to. College was quite expensive, and she couldn't drop it now. She was graduating this year after all. But working at a store with minimum wage was something that often made her think about dropping it. Still working in a room with air conditioning was better than sitting home in front of a fan whole day.

"Hey Kasumi, am I late?" Ana asked a girl standing behind the cash register.

"No, you are just in time," she answered. Kasumi was cute, petite girl with dark black hair and set of eyes of exactly the same color.

"Ana, you are here! I can't believe it," boss appeared from behind of the shelf.

"Well, I can't be late every time," Ana answered.

It has been a busy day. People were coming in and out in waves. Every now and then people would start arguing over places. Kids making noise in front of the store, cars, chatter, birds, all those sounds collided and truly made a chaos in Ana's head. It was so warm that Ana thought her blood was boiling. Every now and then she would take a look at a clock. Just few more hours left. She was surprised to see that the store is empty. It must be because of the heat. No one is crazy enough to come out during this time of the day. She turned around to take a sip of water from the bottle when a bell rang. Ana turn around just in time to see a blonde, tall, slim guy entering the store. He had a pretty face, but he also had funny eyebrows that formed spirals. Despite that he looked good.

"My, my, she is prettier than you said she was," Ana heard a whisper.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Just give me a pack of cigarettes," he answered.

Ana went underneath the stand to get the cigarettes.

"Thank you," said the blond man while handing her the exact amount of money those were costing. Ana watched him nonchalantly coming out of the store. She opened a cash register and to her surprise there was a single petal of rose in it

'Did he just open the cash register?' Ana was asking herself. But all the money was there, and what are the chances that that guy left it there? She decided not to think about it and finish her shift.

It's strange how sometimes after a very, very hot day a cold evening comes. That was the case today. It suddenly got cloudy and dark. Some kind of strange wind started blowing. It wasn't as cold as some winds can be, but for some reason it made Ana freeze to the core. She felt like she just got injection at a doctor's office. Her legs were numb and she could barely walk. Cursing the weather and herself for not taking a jacket with her she was walking down the narrow street. Now and then the moonlight would break through the clouds. It was a full moon, silver and mysterious. Suddenly a cold breeze made Ana shiver. She was stopped in her tracks by this gust that hit her like a car. She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and something warm covering her. It was the blonde guy. He was covering her with his own coat.

"The storm is coming," the blond guy said.

"Um, who are you?" Ana asked.

She was naturally easy scarred and this was the same guy from before. Was he stalking her?

"My name is Sanji," he answered, "I tried staying away from you, but I just couldn't."

Ana knew what these words mean, or at least she thought so. She was slightly turning red when Sanji asked her to accompany him to the coffee shop. It was almost like she forgot that he was a stranger. She followed him. Through his black suit she could see the outline of his muscles. He was rushing her, but Ana couldn't go any faster. Sanji was taller than her, plus he had very long legs which made his steps huge. Finally they entered the shop and sat down. Few minutes later Ana was enjoying the strong, warm and rich in taste coffee. Sanji just ordered a piece of pie and sat there watching Ana.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure to?" Ana asked.

"Well I just entered your store and couldn't help but noticing your beauty," he answered.

Again, Ana turned red in the face which made Sanji giggle.

"You should relax a little," he said.

"I am not used to strangers picking me up like this and giving me compliments," Ana answered.

"We are no longer strangers I think," Sanji said.

"Well, I still know nothing about you," Ana said.

"Hmm, not much I can tell you," he answered, "I never met my parents, I was raised by a chef, who taught me to cook. Right now I am working as one. I like sailing, and I can be short tempered sometimes."

"And how old are you?" Ana asked again.

"My age is not important at the moment, tho I might tell you one day," he answered with devilish smile on his face.

"Well I guess I should tell you something about myself then…" Ana said like she was unsure if she should.

"I am not going to force you," Sanji answered.

"Well I am 22 years old, I live with my mother, my dad passed away 10 years ago, I am student at a local college, as you know I work at a store for a minimal wage, " Ana said.

"I would like to hear more," Sanji said.

"I gave you as much as you gave me, so until I hear more from you I won't tell you more about myself," Ana answered to Sanji's request.

"Fair enough, well I am honest, emotional, for some reason girls say I am player, yeah I shouldn't have told you that," he added after he saw Ana's worried face.

"It's ok, well I like anime, manga, movies, books, I love long walks and romantic places," Ana said.

"Phew, I think I might be falling in love," Sanji said.

"And you wonder why girls call you a player?" Ana laughed and Sanji joined in. "I should get going, my mom is going to freak out."

"Let me escort you to your home," Sanji said and stood up opening the door for Ana.

They walked for 15 minutes. They engaged in such cheerful and fun chatter that they almost passed by Ana's house without even noticing it. They laughed about it when Ana said that she really has to go.

"You could at least give me my coat back," Sanji said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot," Ana said as she gave him back the black coat with furry collar. Again they laughed until Ana decided that she really should go into the house.

Sanji stood in front of her house looking at her bedroom window when lights in it turned on. He was watching Ana's silhouette changing into different clothes. Inside the house Ana felt someone was watching her. She decided to look out of the window but the street was empty, deserted and lonely.

* * *

A dark figure was entering the remote part of the docks. No expensive ships were present only boats and some fishing ships, old and rusted. The smell of rotten wood intoxicated Sanji's nose. But as the further he was going, more visible the silhouette of the magnificent ship was getting. It had two huge masts, lawn on the deck and a swing. It was truly the sight beyond this world.

"You fool we had to cook for ourselves," a shout came out from the dark.

"Get off of me," Sanji said when a young man with black hair in a sleeveless red vest, short trousers and in sandals only, jumped on him.

"Luffy, let him go please," another voice came from the dark.

"Oh, ok, you are lucky Zoro appeared." Luffy said.

"So did you do it?" Zoro asked while showing Luffy to leave them alone.

"I did, tho I still don't understand why you wanted me to do it," Sanji answered.

"That is not important, so what is she like?" Zoro asked.

Sanji told him everything about his meeting with Ana. Essentially he knew why Zoro asked him to do it. He was a complete opposite of Sanji. Never able to express his emotions, to tell what he really thinks. Yesterday when Zoro told him about what happened with that girl he couldn't believe it. Who would say that Zoro will break down and do something like that and even show emotion. But it didn't last long anyway. Next morning he just escaped.

"Ah I can't believe I did this for you, you are such a coward," Sanji said.

He was expecting Zoro to react, he loved taunting him and getting in fights with him. It was rough friendship. But Zoro didn't do anything. Again he went into his own world. Sanji wasn't sure if he was happy, surprised or something third by what he just heard.

"Come on, I was hitting on a girl I don't even like for you. You owe me a reaction to this," Sanji kept taunting Zoro.

"Thank you, and to show my gratitude I won't kick your ass for calling me coward," Zoro answered.

"Whaaaa? " Sanji couldn't believe what he just heard, but he decided not to keep pushing Zoro. He could also swear that he saw him smile. Zoro went down to sleeping quarters leaving Sanji staring at a place where Ana was.

Sanji felt strange pain in his chest. Was the origin of that pain the lie he just told?

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery

First of all sorry for the delay, I was and still am really busy, but I am trying my best. I also have a Bleach fanfic, so I am working on that too. Also sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. Reviews, as always, are welcome :D

* * *

Five days passed by Ana. She saw neither Zoro nor Sanji. It was like both of them sunk to the ground, deep down, never to be found. Yet Ana felt like someone was always following her, but when she would stop and look around there was no one. She attributed that to paranoia that crept into her since the night Zoro saved her and continued with her life as usual.

"I am going to bed, it's getting late," Ana said as she got up from a soft fuzzy sofa.

"It's only ten o'clock," answered pretty middle-aged woman, Ana's mother.

"I know, but it was a long and hard day, and I have to get up early tomorrow, I promissed Kasumi I'd cover her shift too," Ana said and stretched as she started walking towards the door.

"You are such good friend," Akemi said.

"I know"

"And daughter," Akemi added to her previous statement.

Ana was used to her mother being caring and nice towards her. But this time it was like a wave of feelings buried her under the surface of the love ocean. For some reason her mother's words touched her like never before. She didn't want to, she felt like it was something kids do, but she approached her mother and hugged her hard, so hard that Akemi had to break free from Ana's grip. Carefully, so that Akemi wouldn't see tears in her eyes, Ana turned around and quickly went to her room. She stood leaned against the door for a while, wiping her tears. It's been a long time since she felt like this. She never got over her father's death, and as his death anniversary was approaching Ana started missing him too much.

Suddenly she noticed a figure standing in the corner of her room. Her heart started beating fast as she turned on the light with singe swift move. There was no one there. Only her old human sized teddy bear. She started laughing and calling herself stupid for being afraid of her own toy.

'I am going to start being afraid of my own shadow soon' she thought as she was getting ready for bed.

Ana laid down and turned around so she faced the door that led out on the terrace. It was one of those not to hot summer days, when nights get quite cold. Sky was crystal clear and Ana was watching stars for a long time before she felt her eyes closing. Then her heart skipped a beat again. Someone was there, on the terrace. Tasteless saliva went down her throat as she swallowed some spit. Her heart was again beating like crazy. She felt it echoing in the dark silence of her room. Ana decided to act brave and stand up, like she had just awoken. That move gave the results she wanted. Ana ran out on the terrace just to see a long and slim silhouette running away. She stood motionless for few more minutes, expecting the burglar to return, when something else attracted her attention. It was a single, red rose petal.

* * *

One bright beam of sunlight broke through the curtains and entered Ana's room. It traveled over the pile of clothes, manga and college books, finally reaching Ana's eyes and waking her up. She looked at the clock just to see that it was still not time for work. She was unable to sleep well, so this early waking up was not something she needed. The ominous feeling from last night left her awake for the most part of the night. Strange suspicion entered her mind as she was wondering if the man from yesterday was Sanji. The silhouette resembled his body composition and that rose petal. It was so similar to the one she found in cash register few minutes after she had first met Sanji. But, what if it was the wind that blew that petal over from neighbour's yard? Then again, she didn't see Sanji for 5 days. Why would he disappear like that? But more than Sanji, she missed Zoro. The guy she spent one passionate night with, the guy she fell in love at first sight was nowhere to be found. She often wandered around town looking for him and hoping to meet him by chance, but it never happened.

Ana got up, dressed and opened her drawer in search for her book. There on top of the book were now two rose petals, one from the shop, and the second one from last night. For some reason she decided to save them both.

* * *

"Sanji!"

Loud noises were coming from the outside of Sanji's room. And not only noises, but long and hard knocking on his door.

"Sanji," the voice from the outside didn't give up. No matter how hard Sanji tried not to answer and get up, he had no choice. It was obvious that the person In front of his door won't give up.

"What?" Sanji yelled as he opened the door. Luffy was standing there looking agitated.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Luffy asked.

"Dunno, about seven, maybe eight," Sanji answered.

"Hahaha, are you crazy?" Luffy laughed, "It's already half past nine you fool."

"Really? So what?" Sanji asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Luffy countered with question.

"Hm… No," Sanji said.

"For fucks sake, you are chef on this ship," Luffy finally broke, "The breakfast should have been ready an hour ago."

"Oh, that, well, I will cook something in a second, just let me get dressed and wait until I get some groceries from the town," Sanji said.

"You have exactly one hour," Luffy said and marched away.

"Aye, aye captain," Sanji whispered.

"What's that?" he heard Luffy from down the hall.

"Nothing, nothing"

* * *

As Sanji walked through the town center he couldn't help it. He constantly thought of Ana. Yes, he was famous as a player, at least among other girls, but this time it was different. It was like a rope was tied around his heart and every time he thought of Ana it got tighter. And then there was Zoro. He is the one who met her first. The guy who slept with her, fell in love with her. Damn how much Sanji wanted to be in his place. But why? He could simply try and hook up with Ana. But that was not okay. Zoro was his friend, and friends don't do that to each other. But it was Zoro's fault anyway. He is the one who asked him to spend that wonderful evening with Ana.

'Get her out of your head you dummy," Sanji thought to himself.

It was easier said than done, especially when he saw her going towards him. Luckily she was immersed in the book, so he had time to hide. His brain said no, but his heart said yes, and his legs listened to his heart. He started following her. Along the way he was buying stuff needed to make breakfast. Finally Ana reached her destination, and Sanji the end of the trip. It was Ana's workplace. Just as she looked through the window he disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"It was about time," Luffy said at the sight of the rich meal Sanji had made for him and his crew.

"Took you long enough" said the orange-haired girl sitting next to Sanji.

"Yeah, Nami, sorry for that, won't happen again, love," Sanji said.

"I told you thousand times not to call me that," she said with angry voice.

"I know, I know," Sanji answered with a smile on his face.

"Sanji, where were you last night?" asked the guy with curly hair and long nose.

"What do you mean by that Usopp?" Sanji returned the question.

"I saw you leaving last night, is there a girl or you found another hooker?"

"Shut up," Sanji raised his voice.

"Looks like I touched the nerve," Usopp said.

"No, I was just taking a walk through the harbor" Sanji said.

"Isn't it strange how you reacted just now," Zoro interrupted their conversation.

"Uhm…" Sanji didn't know what to say.

"Tell us the truth Sanji," Luffy commanded.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
